Sheet-processing machines often employ automation for feeding sheets and printing matter (i.e. paper) to the sheet-processing machine, and for transporting the printing matter away. Extensive conveying/feeding systems are already known for this purpose. A particular problem arises in regard to the processing of incoming Sheet stacks which are to be processed by the machine. The sheet stacks are usually packaged and deposited on a so-called EURO-pallet as a transportation pallet. However, the EURO-pallet is usually not suitable for processing in an automated sheet-processing machine due, for example, to its dimensions being incompatible with the conveying/feeding systems of the sheet-processing machine. Moreover, the sheet stack may be in a skewed or misaligned state which does not permit direct further processing. Up until now, a number of manual operations have thus been necessary in order to prepare the sheet stack for processing in the machine. The EURO-pallets which are not suitable for the conveying/feeding systems have to be exchanged for so-called system pallets, which have the necessary dimensions and characteristics for processing by the machine. Following, or along with, exchange of the transportation pallet and system pallet, it has been necessary to supply the sheet stack with air and align it. This need for manual manipulation of the sheet stack and pallet adds undue labor, time and cost to an otherwise automated process.